Enamorándome perdidamente de ti
by SakuraBallSeiyaMejoresAnimes
Summary: Ahora que ha vuelto a la vida, Aioros de Sagitario se da cuenta de que la mayoría de sus amigos tienen algo muy importante en sus vidas… algo que él no tiene; pero todo eso cambiara cuando conozca a cierta peli castaña que cambiara su vida para siempre.


Enamorándome perdidamente de ti.

_**Prologo:**_ _Mi corta vida._

Todos los caballeros se encontraban en sus respectivos templos, hacia una semana que uno de sus integrantes habia vuelto a la vida gracias al poder de Athena y en muy buen momento ya que las guerras habían terminado. Todo en el santuario era nuevo para él y a pesar de que ya pasaba una semana desde su regreso aun se encontraba perdido, aunque era de esperarse que después de estar 13 años muerto todo le parezca desconocido. Su regreso fue uno de los más tiernos, hubo muchos abrazos por departe de él y su hermanito Aioria, después su perdón a Shura y la cálida bienvenida de sus hermanos dorados, la verdad es que por un lado se sentía muy feliz de haber vuelto con sus amigos y familia… pero por otro lado le incomodaba el hecho de no poder adaptarse a los demás. Sus amigos no entendían mucho su forma de ser y de pensar porque, ¡seamos sinceros! A pesar de ser un adulto de 27 años el aun se sentía como si fuera un adolecente de 14 años… Aioros aun se sentía como un niño.  
>Aioros habia perdido de muchas cosas en su vida, por ejemplo: Su pubertad o sus entrenamientos. Sus amigos y su hermano ya habían pasado por la pubertad y ellos ya tenían la idea de como era eso… en cambio el no podía decir lo mismo. Otras cosas importantes como los entrenamientos, ver crecer a sus "pequeños" santitos que ahora eran todos hombres maduros… pero lo más importante, es que se habia perdido su primer amor.<p>

–Tierra a Aioros, tierra a Aioros –dijo Aioria intentando hacer reaccionar al arquero – ¡HABLA HERMANO!

– ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué pasa?! –Pregunto Aioros distraído, pero luego reacciono –Hay dios mío, lo siento Aioria es que estaba distraído –dijo Aioros saliendo de sus pensamientos.

–Si ya me eh dado cuenta de eso –dijo Aioria un poco preocupado –Hermano, ¿te encuentras bien? Eh notado que últimamente te encuentras en las nubes y al parecer no quieres bajar–dijo Aioria en un suspiro.

–No te preocupes hermanito estoy bien, es solo que todo esto en nuevo para mí y no sé como encajar aquí Aioria –dijo Aioros en un estado de sinceridad –Después de mucho tiempo es como si todo fuese extraño para mi, incluso los demás son como extraños a los que nunca conocí.

Aioria se quedo en silencio, era normal que todo aquello fuera extraño para Aioros ya que el no vivió todo aquello que los demás si vivieron; ahora debía ayudar a su hermano a como diera lugar, por lo menos hasta que se adapte a ese nuevo ambiente de vida.

–No te preocupes por eso hermano, yo te ayudare a que te adaptes y veras que pronto todo volverá a ser como antes –dijo Aioria en tono conciliador.

–Gracias hermanito, ahora más que nunca necesito de tu ayuda –dijo Aioros suspirando por enésima vez.

–Estoy un poco aburrido ¿me acompañas a buscar a Marin? –pregunto Aioria con un poco de sonrojo.

–Claro que si, te acompañare a buscar a tu amazona –dijo Aioros en tono burlón.

– ¡Deja de molestar y vámonos ya! –dijo Aioria un poco sonrojado.

Dicho esto ambos se fueron. Marin y Aioria ahora llevaban mucho tiempo de novios, después de todas las guerra Aioria se habia decidido a confesarle su amor, pero la verdad es que este jamás pensó que su amor seria correspondido por la amazona. Después de que todo se calmo por el santuario, Aioria se habia decidido a quitarle la máscara y ver su rostro que siempre habia anhelado ver… su reacción al verla fue como de shock. La amazona tenía un rostro angelical, sus hermosos y cristalinos ojos eran de color miel, su cabello peli rojo volando por la brisa que corría en el santuario, sus finas facciones de princesa… el rostro de Marin era exactamente como él lo habia imaginado desde siempre.

* * *

><p>De camino al templo de leo Aioros se mantenía reflectivo, muchos de sus amigos habían encontrado el amor a muy temprana edad. Milo estaba de novio con Shaina, Shura estaba de novio con Geist la amazona que tiempo atrás habia sido exiliada del santuario, Kanon estaba de novio con Thetis una de las marinas de Poseidón que antiguamente habia sido una de sus camaradas y amiga, incluso Aioria estaba de novio con Marin y ya estaban pensando en casarse. Luego estaban los mas jóvenes por ejemplo Seiya estaba de novio con Saori, Shun estaba saliendo con June de camaleón, Hyoga estaba saliendo Erín que anteriormente fue elegida como la reencarnación de Eris y Shiryu ya estaba casado con Shunrrey… todos en el santuario tenían romances menos él.<p>

– ¡Hola gato, hola Aioros! –Saludo Milo que venía de la mano con Shaina –Aioros hasta que por fin apareces, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

–Hola Milo que alegría verte, yo me encuentro bien –respondió Aioros sonriendo forzosamente – ¿A dónde van con tanta prisa?

–Vamos a la laguna que esta cerca de Rodorio, ese es un lugar muy romántico para pasar el rato –dijo Shaina mientras besaba la mejilla de Milo.

–Jajaja si es verdad, es muy romántico –dijo Milo un poco sonrojado.

–Que feliz me siento por ustedes –dijo Aioros algo cabizbajo –Bueno ya nos tenemos que ir Aioria –dijo Aioros mientras arrastraba a aioria hacia otro templo.

–Bueno en ese caso, adiós Aioros y espero verte luego –dijo Milo retirándose junto con Shaina.

La relación entre la amazona de la cobra y Milo habia empezado cuando Seiya se habia puesto de novio con Saori. Al parecer todos en el santuario se habían enterado de su noviazgo con Athena… todos menos Shaina, ella se habia enterado gracias a Marin aunque esta sabia que la noticia no le aria ningún bien a la amazona. Una noche habia salido sola de su recinto; estaba cabizbaja y con sus ojos lagrimeando, hasta que sin darse cuenta habia llegado al templo de escorpio. Milo le pregunto que le habia pasado y ella le habia dicho lo que sentía por Seiya y sobre su supuesto dolor, por supuesto que Milo la escucho hasta el final. Desde hacia mucho tiempo que el santo de escorpión sentía cosas por Shaina que jamás le habia confesado si no hasta ese día. Ahora estaban llegando a la casa de leo mientras que en el camino se encontraron a Seiya y a Saori.

–Buenos días Aioros, Aioria –saludo Saori a ambos caballeros.

–Muy buenos días diosa Athena –dijeron ambos caballeros mientras hacían una reverencia.

–Por favor, no hace falta tanta formalidad, pueden llamarme Saori si lo desean –dijo Saori con una dulce sonrisa.

– ¿A dónde se dirigen Seiya? –pregunto Aioria muy apurado.

–Vamos a pasear a la playa y luego vamos a buscar a mi hermana Seika para que pase unos días aquí en el santuario –respondió Seiya muy entusiasmado.

–Bueno nos retiramos, yo quiero ir a ver a Marin ahora –dijo Aioria mientras llevaba a rastras a su hermano.

Todo el mundo sabía que Seiya y Saori terminarían juntos después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos. En lo único que Seiya pensaba era en proteger a Saori a toda costa, mientras que esta sentía mucho amor hacia él, incluso estaban seguros de que algún día ambos se casarían. Su amor estaba destinado desde tiempos inmemoriales, desde la antigua mitología estaba escrito que athena y Pegaso eran el uno para el otro.

Por fin habían llegado al templo de leo y allí se encontraba Marin esperando por Aioria.

–Hola princesa –dijo Aioria mientras la besaba muy apretado.

–Hola gatito, ¿quieres ir a pasear un rato? –pregunto Marin algo coqueta.

–Claro pero espera un momento –dijo Aioria mientras desviaba su mirada a Aioros –Hermano debo irme ahora.

–Claro ve Aioria yo estaré bien ahora –dijo Aioros forzando su sonrisa –Ya me tengo que ir a mi templo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Dicho esto, aioros volvió a su templo. Ahora podía ver cuán solo se encontraba, después de haber visto tanto romance que él nunca habia tenido, incluso su hermano tenia mas vida social y amorosa que el. Ahora sabia lo mucho que se habia perdido… aunque era de esperarse después de todo ¿Qué podía llegar a hacer una persona con una corta vida?

Continuara…


End file.
